


Pounding Music

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Casual Sex, Clubbing, M/M, Stranger Sex, no sburb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-11-27 11:38:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20947715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: John Egbert spots someone who just looks like his crush in a crowd at a club. John goes to dance with the Dave lookalike and ends up guiding him over to the bathroom stalls.





	1. Over The Music

The music was pounding. The place was crowded with people. All of them dancing and drinking. The room was next to black except for the flashing purple and gold lights. People were all throwing up their hands, pounding their bodies hard with the pounds of the music.

This is definitely not the scene that John Egbert was used to, but his friends told him that he needs to get out, he didn't see his roommate Jade anywhere. She left to dance a while ago and John just couldn't see her. John decided to start looking around the place for any sight of her, when he spot someone who looked oddly familiar... 

He looked just like Dave. Silvery white hair reflecting the vibrant cherry spot lights. He's hardly dancing, wearing shades. John knows better than to think it's really his best friend though. Dave never leaves his apartment, not even for food. Chance that it's a look a like is higher than it being him... so John walks over.

John maneuvers himself in front of the guy, dancing with the rest of the crowd.

John was facing away from the man, swaying with the music just as casually as the other man.

John got an idea in his head. Something a bit _twisted. _

Suddenly, John pressed his ass against the strangers hips. 

The stranger placed his hands on John's waist, feeling him up.

John bit his lip at the feeling, it was just like Dave feeling him up. 

John wanted more than just that. He_ needed_ more than just that!

John kept grinding up against the man. Making the other man tightly wrap his hands around John's hips. The stranger leaned down and started kissing John's neck.

John bite his lip at the feeling. There's something so raw, so dangerous about this feeling in his chest and something so seductive about the man feeling up his waist.

John pulled away from him, he grabbed the man by the wrist. Taking him over to the men's room.

The stranger wanted John close to him, he caught up with John. Now the two of them are standing side by side. The white haired man slid his wrist out of John's hands. He wanted to place his on John's waist again.

John giggled at the feeling of being so wanted.

Dave's lookalike was clinging onto John like he needed his body against his at all times.

This guy was a foot taller than John, just like Dave was! 

He was handsome too, hard to see much detail in the dark... but John felt that the other man's smile was irresistible. 

They made it over to the stalls, the stranger playfully pushed John into the stall. It was nothing more than a light tap, but John took it as a challenge.

John stripped himself of his shirt as the stranger turned around.

Once the stranger locked the stall and turned back to face John again, John grabbed onto his shirt and dragged him down into a passion-fueled kiss. John sat on top of the toilet bowl after the stranger shut it for him, John kept pulling on the man. Making the other man struggle to get out something from the back of his pants.

This guy is definitely not Dave if he has a condom, Dave's even less experienced than John when it comes to this sort of thing!

John started stripping himself of his pants, the stranger just unzipped his.

The man pulled out his cock and worked the condom onto himself.

John wasn't even completely undressed when the guy lifted up John's legs.

John squeaked, his pants were on his ankles, but the stranger just ducked down underneath them and inbetween John's legs, pushing himself through like it was a hole he had to crawl through. He seemed so desperate to get started. 

John covered his mouth and giggled. He was going to pretend this stranger was his crush, his best friend. He probably wouldn't be able to hear him moan over the music. 

He was wrong about that. Once the guy started working his cock inside of John, John moans where drowning out the music. "Oh my FUCKING GOD!" 

The stranger was huge, pulling apart John's hole and making him scream out in agony.

The man tried to pull away, thinking John was hurt. John wrapped his arms around his neck.

"I fuck myself like this every night!" John yelled over the music. "Use my hole like it's yours for tonight!"

He did just that. He started pounding into John, making him desperately gasp for air. 

John wrapped his thighs around the stranger, his pants still on his ankles.

The white haired man wrapped his arms around John's torso. Thrusting into John like the man was a wild animal. John started to lose his mind. 

Getting pounded by a guy that big and that fast. John's couldn't help but scream.

"OH GOD! OH FUCK! FUCK ME!" If John started moaning out Dave's name, it might offended the guy. John just stuck with "FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!"

The man kept pounding John's hole as he came with a grunt. Filling up the condom in John's ass. He left himself inside of John as he started working John's cock. Pumping him with his palms that were drenched in sweat. John couldn't care less. His entire body was drenched in sweat. John lifted up his hips, panting as whining for more. He was on the edge. He was about to cum. He closed his eyes, thinking of Dave wildy fucking him and then rapidly pumping his wrist around John's cock.

That was it. 

John came with heavy force. Unleashing his load onto his bare chest.

John kept holding onto the feeling for as long as he could.

A rush of lust soared through his body and then faded away in an instant. 

John kept panting, completely satisfied with the thrashing the stranger just gave his hole and his cock.

The stranger pulled out and tied the condom together. 

He said something that John didn't catch, he couldn't hear anything over the music and his mind was numb from the orgasmic rush he just pushed through.

John kept panting as the man unlocked the stall and left.

John was still exhausted, laying down on the toilet. His body completely used up and he couldn't think of a time he ever felt more alive. 

Suddenly, John get's a message on his phone.

* * *

TG: guess who finally got laid?

TG: me i did

EB: wait... you did?

EB: when?

TG: just now

TG: and let me tell you

TG: he is fucking hot

TG: first time i decide to go out to a club

TG: and i get some

TG: something just told me that i should get out of my place for a little while

TG: i needed to just go out and try to score some

TG: i just walk onto the dance floor

TG: and somehow i landed the hottest guy ive ever seen

TG: he just walked up to me

TG: started rubbing himself against my body

TG: then he dragged me over to a bathroom stall

TG: hes still in there too

TG: i dont mean to brag but i fucked his brains out

TG: ME!

TG: i fucked some hot guys brains out!

TG: hes fuckin out of my league but i want his number

TG: you think i should ask for his number?

TG: or would that be weird?

EB: uhhhh...

* * *

John got up. He picked his shirt off of the bathroom floor. Pulled up his pants and fixed himself up before he pushed open the stall door. Dave was standing at the sink, staring down at his phone, waiting for John to reply. He messages John again but John didn't look at his phone, he stared at the stranger in front of him. Dave just noticed that the stranger he just slept with just came out of the stall.

Dave yelled over the music, "Hey man! Can I get your number!?"

John made a sour face, the dim lighting continued to hide his expression and his face.

John lifted up his phone and pointed at the messages he had opened.

Dave squinted at it, expecting that he was going to see messages from the guy's boyfriend.

Slowly... his mouth drops open.


	2. deeply, trully, awfully

The two of them were both walking side by side out of the club and onto the street.

Strolling over to Dave's car, both walking in silence. 

It was unbearably awkward, their friendship is completely on ice at the moment.

Dave couldn't bring himself to say anything to the other. He only asked if John wanted a ride back home and that was that.

They walked up to the parking garage, they found Dave's car shortly after getting in. 

John slid into the passenger's seat.

Before Dave had the chance to start the car, John wanted to get something out of the way.

"You know..." John began. "I..." 

John paused for a moment, thinking of what would be the right thing to say to his best friend of ten years... maybe it's best to just say the truth.

"I walked up to you because I thought that you looked like_ you_ and-" John sighed. "I walked up to a total stranger. I thought he was really attractive because... because he looked like you, and I wanted... to be with you so I thought... I would just sleep with someone who looked like you for the fun of it... so i could feel what it would be like to be with you... instead of ruining our relationship... and... Ugh." John huffed and places his face into both of his open palms. He rubbed his face into his hands. Trying to wipe of the shame.

Dave placed one of his hands on John's shoulders. "Hey... man I..."

Dave had to work up the nerve to admit this, "I slept with you because you looked like you too... I mean... I wanted to be with a guy who looked like you because..."

Dave confesses, "I wanted to be with you."

John pulled his face out of his hands, still hunching over his open palms as he asked, "then why didn't you ever say anything?"

"Because I didn't want to ruin our friendship." Dave confessed to the same thing John just did.

"Yeah... but I think we just did..." John laughs and slightly shakes his head as he looks down at his knees. "I wanted to ask you out for months."

"Try years..." Dave mumbled.

John looked up at the man sitting next to him.

John stared into his shades.

John lifted up both of his hand, grabbing onto Dave's specs and lightly pulling them off.

John leaned over the stick shift and kissed Dave, lightly parting Dave's lips with his own.

The sounds of their lips smacking together and lightly kissing each other filled with car. 

Dave slid his hands onto John's waist. John slid his hands onto Dave's shoulders. 

The two of them embracing for several moments, making up for lost time. 

It was about an hour later John decided to pull away. "We should go home."

"Kay, cool." Dave nodded. "You still want me to drive you back to your place?"

"No... I want to sleep in your bed tonight." John let out a light, airy sigh.

"No problem." Dave smiles.

"Also... do you have any bags of pees in your freezer?" John jokes and he awkwardly looks up at the car's ceiling. "You really did destroy my ass."

"I have bags of frozen strawberries at home I think."

"For what?" John asks.

"Smoothies." Dave shrugged. 

John giggled at Dave's answer, it was hardly even funny enough to laugh at. John just felt bubbly, all of a sudden... he's Dave's boyfriend. How could he not giggle at that?

The whole way back to Dave's place, he stopped and looked over at John at a red light. He leaned over and kissed John's lips. John parted open his mouth and invited Dave to slip his tongue into his mouth till the light flashed green. 

The two of them spent the entire night in Dave's bed passionately kissing, joking around about their old hidden feeling and expressing their frustrations with each other. The night was filled with "You should have told me!"'s and "I wish you would have just kissed me!"'s. 

Both of them laughing at how stupid they both were for the days gone by that they didn't notice the other's affections... Dave still has to keep one feeling hidden from John for a while, one that he isn't sure how John will take... but there's always time for that later.

One day, Dave will be able to confess to John how deeply, trully, and awfully he loves him. 


End file.
